(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric motor vehicle including a battery as the power source, and in particular relates to improvement in the battery mounting structure.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Electric motor vehicles including motor chairs, etc., have battery supplying electronic power to the motor for driving the wheels. This battery is usually mounted at the battery mounting portion arranged at the back of the chair (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Hei 11 No. 76313, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Hei 12 No. 51279). There is another known configuration in which batteries are mounted in the battery mounting portions arranged under the armrests on both sides of the seat.
Since the battery in the conventional battery mounting arrangements is mounted at the specially arranged battery mounting portion as stated above, a certain space for the battery mounting portion is needed, and the battery is mounted with a large part of it exposed. Therefore, it is necessary to have a separate fixing device in order to attach the battery to prevent movement. Also, since the battery mounting portion is located at a low site, the user needs to bend over to mount or remove the battery. In particular, it has been difficult for a senior user or disabled person to perform replacement of the battery by themselves.
The present invention has been devised in view of the above conventional drawbacks and it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electric motor vehicle in which the battery is provided as a cartridge and can be simply and easily mounted or removed in vacant space inside the armrests.
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention is configured as follows:
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, an electric motor vehicle with a battery for supplying electric energy to the motor for driving the wheels, is characterized in that a pair of armrest bodies is arranged upright, each armrest body having a longer dimension in the front-to-rear direction of the vehicle than the dimension in width when viewed from the top, each armrest has a hollow compartment for battery storage in which the battery can be inserted or removed from the top thereof and has an armrest cushion on the top thereof which serves as a lid that can open and close the battery storage compartment.
In accordance with the second aspect of the present invention, the electric motor vehicle having the above first feature is characterized in that the armrest cushion is hinged at the top end of the armrest body so as to open and close the battery storage compartment, at least the front-side piping of the armrest frame is exposed to the interior of the battery storage compartment so as to guide the battery by fitting the piping to the depressed portion formed at least on the front side of the battery.
In accordance with the third aspect of the present invention, the electric motor vehicle having the above first feature is characterized in that the armrest body and armrest cushion are inclined forwards so that the battery set in the battery storage compartment can be accommodated in close contact with the armrest frame.
In accordance with the fourth aspect of the present invention, the electric motor vehicle having the above second feature is characterized in that the armrest body and armrest cushion are inclined forwards so that the battery set in the battery storage compartment can be accommodated in close contact with the armrest frame.
In accordance with the fifth aspect of the present invention, the electric motor vehicle having the above first feature is characterized in that the battery is a cartridge type having a handle on the top thereof, the handle projects out above the battery storage portion when set in the battery storage compartment and can be covered and urged downward by the armrest cushion when the armrest cushion is closed.
In accordance with the sixth aspect of the present invention, the electric motor vehicle having the above second feature is characterized in that the battery is a cartridge type having a handle on the top thereof, the handle projects out above the battery storage portion when set in the battery storage compartment and can be covered and urged downward by the armrest cushion when the armrest cushion is closed.
In accordance with the seventh aspect of the present invention, the electric motor vehicle having the above third feature is characterized in that the battery is a cartridge type having a handle on the top thereof, the handle projects out above the battery storage portion when set in the battery storage compartment and can be covered and urged downward by the armrest cushion when the armrest cushion is closed.
In accordance with the eighth aspect of the present invention, the electric motor vehicle having the above fourth feature is characterized in that the battery is a cartridge type having a handle on the top thereof, the handle projects out above the battery storage portion when set in the battery storage compartment and can be covered and urged downward by the armrest cushion when the armrest cushion is closed.
In accordance with the ninth aspect of the present invention, the electric motor vehicle having the above first feature is characterized in that a stuff bucket or box having the same outside dimensions as the battery and formed with a depressed portion on the front side is set in either one of the left and right battery storage compartments of the armrest bodies.
In accordance with the tenth aspect of the present invention, the electric motor vehicles having the above second feature is characterized in that a stuff bucket or box having the same outside dimensions as the battery and formed with a depressed portion on the front side is set in either one of the left and right battery storage compartments of the armrest bodies.
In accordance with the eleventh aspect of the present invention, the electric motor vehicles having the above third feature is characterized in that a stuff bucket or box having the same outside dimensions as the battery and formed with a depressed portion on the front side is set in either one of the left and right battery storage compartments of the armrest bodies.
In accordance with the twelfth aspect of the present invention, the electric motor vehicle having the above with feature is characterized in that a stuff bucket or box having the same outside dimensions as the battery and formed with a depressed portion on the front side is set either one of the left and right battery storage compartments of the armrest bodies.
In accordance with the thirteenth aspect of the present invention, the electric motor vehicles having the above fifth feature is characterized in that a stuff bucket or box having the same outside dimensions as the battery and formed with a depressed portion on the front side is set in either one of the left and right battery storage compartments of the armrest bodies.
In accordance with the fourteenth aspect of the present invention, the electric motor vehicle having the above sixth is characterized in that a stuff bucket or box having the same outside dimensions as the battery and formed with a depressed portion on the front side is set in either one of the left and right battery storage compartments of the armrest bodies.
In accordance with the fifteenth aspect of the present invention, the electric motor vehicle having the above seventh feature is characterized in that a stuff box having the same outside dimensions as the battery and formed with a depressed portion on the front side is set in either one of the left and right battery storage compartments of the armrest bodies.
In accordance with the sixteenth aspect of the present invention, the electric motor vehicle having the above eighth feature is characterized in that a stuff box having the same outside dimensions as the battery and formed with a depressed portion on the front side is set in either one of the left and right battery storage compartments of the armrest bodies.
According to the present invention, since the battery storage portions are formed inside the armrests arranged on both sides of the seat, it is possible to efficiently use the empty spaces inside the armrests. Further since the storage compartment is located under the armrest cushion on which the elbow is put, the battery can be set at a height that allows the user to easily perform replacement of the battery, for instance provided as a cartridge, without bending over.
In the present invention, since the depressed portions formed at least on the front side of the battery can be guided by the armrest frame, this configuration allows the battery to be inserted easily, in alignment, and be mounted and removed easily and prevents the battery from rattling inside the battery storage when moving or in other occasions.
Since the battery is pressed against the front portion due to gravity, it is possible to prevent the battery from rattling when it is mounted.
Since the top handle of the battery projects out above the battery storage and can be covered by the armrest cushion, the handle juts out from the top of the armrest body to be easily held when the armrest cushion is opened. Since the handle can be covered and pressed down by the armrest cushion when the armrest cushion is closed, it is possible to prevent the battery from rattling inside the battery storage and maintain good electric contact with the battery.